Leader Of The Pack
by T2T
Summary: Epic Sequel to Legend Of Red I am Black, Everything for hire. I was called to Odale town Hoenn on a request containing the word Mightyena. Normal, possibly but when I checked it out. People had created a base in the Pokemon center that could be designed for the Apocalypse. Some slightly scary content. Might change to T
1. Chapter 1

I landed in Odale town. The call was urgent. The message was short. But they needed help. But all that was said was Mightyena. The village was in ruins. Scratch marks all over the building the town was deserted. The Pokemon Center windows were nailed with boards. I walked up to the door and knocked. A huge grunt came then the doors were pried open.

"Teila!" The man yelled. Another survivor!"

"Hold on." I said. "Who contacted me. I am Black…" The crowd suddenly surged around me.

"Find my son!" One said. "My Pokemon were kidnapped by the creatures!" Said another.

"The Mightyena's are everywhere!" Multiple chanted at once.

"ONE AT A TIME!" I yelled over the crowd. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" The crowd calmed slightly and a woman stepped forward.

"We saw this golden brown Mightyena. Mightyenas are incredibly rare here so we became suspicious. Then one day it and other normal Mightyenas and Poochyenas attacked us. Taking small children and Pokemon. We lost all connection with littleroot town ages ago. Then we lost power to the Pokemon center and we can't heal our Pokemon. The Mightyenas hunted all the remaining Pokemon down one by one. We went on occasional raids to the Pokemart to take what goods we could. But the Mightyena's patrol around to make sure we can't do it that much." The women stepped back into the crowd and sobbed. In between sobs she kept saying My son. Please be alright."

"Okay people." I said. This is how we are going to do things. All children smaller then 5 feet stay inside. All small Pokemon are to be kept in their Pokeballs at all time, accept for emergencies. Do we understand?" I asked the crowd.

"Yes." They said in unision. Then I motioned for everyone to be silent. I heard a faint howling in the distance.

"They're here!" The crowd whispered. Slowly I opened the door. I stepped out and the crowd shut it behind me quickly. Then I noticed that the sun was long gone. A pair of bright blue eyes appeared in the darkness. Followed by hundreds of red eyes. I pulled out my Pokeball and the growling began as if to say. "Drop it!"

I refused to let them intimidate me despite the fact that they were radiating magical fear. All of a sudden mightyenas leaped out of the darkness. I called out Darman. The light from his fur illuminated around me. The mightyena avoided the light but looked at me clearly trying to get me scared. Then the blue eyes looked at me and stepped into the light. A golden Mightyena stood in front of me baring it's teeth. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Darman use Heat Crash!"

Darman flung himself at the mightyena. The mightyena dodged and swiped, scratching Darman across the leg. Mightyena leaped onto Darman and bit him on the head and Darman folded up into Zen Mode.

"Quick use Protect!" I said.

A bubble formed around us and stopped the leader from attacking. I looked at the scratch on Darman`s stoen leg. It was oozing a purple blood. Darman began to rumble then he fell over and the Protect failed. I called back Darman and the Mightyenas leaped at me. I leaped over the leader and climbed to the top of the Pokemon center. The wild creatures leaped at the roof attempting to get me. I had a long night in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

I fell asleep late. But when I finally woke up I noticed that the Mightyenas were gone. I descended down to the ground and I felt like I was being watched. I pulled out my Pokeball and watched for any sign of movement. Then I turned and knocked on the door to the Pokemon Center. With a grunt another man pulled it open.

"HE`S ALIVE!" He shouted in disbelief. The crowd all surged around me.

"We thought you were dead!" One said. "How did you survive?" Asked another.

"Wait a second guys!" I yelled over the crowd. "You didn't tell me anything about the Mightyenas!"

"Well." The strong man said. "We don't know a lot about them. They come, they take hostages, they leave. They take advantage of when we aren't paying attention and take hostages from the houses and the Pokemon center. They would strike at a time like now-"

All of a sudden the doors rumbled as if they were going to open.

"All trainers release your strongest large Pokemon!" I commanded. "We have to stand and fight!"

The trainers all sent out their Pokemon and prepared for the worst. All of a sudden the door burst open and Mightyena ran in. I threw out Darman.

"Quick use Super Power!"

Darman leaped forward and punched mightyena. 5 of them were knocked into the wall and fainted. One by one the tougher Pokemon were being brought down. The people were being dragged away and soon the last people were hiding in the cabinets behind the counter. Darman fainted but I called him back. Just as I reached into my bag a Mightyena leaped on me from behind and dragged me out of the center.

Note: At this time I a practically helpless. So I turn the Microphone over to my friend Brendan from Littleroot Town.


	3. Chapter 3

Brendan leaped onto the roof with May alongside him. He fingered his Combusken's Pokeball. May was probably doing the same with her Marshtomp. Bright blue eyes shone from the woods. The Alpha Mightyena was still there, lurking.

"Where is the Elite Four in a time like this?" May asked Brendan.

"Probably dealing with other problems. We both have four badges. We are experienced enough to survive."

A intimidating howl filled the air.

"They are coming. We need to defend the Lab. Is everyone still inside?"

May nodded before falling to the ground and gripping the Pokeball tightly. Brendan leaped to the ground a cautiously walked to the front of the Lab. May and Brendan called out their Pokemon.

"Blaze, use Double-Kick on any Mightyena you see. Unless it's the Alpha, then use Sky Uppercut."

A Mightyena ran out of the woods at lightning speed. But Blaze kicked him twice before the Mightyena collapsed to the ground. Those blue eyes were still there watching. Studying, learning, adapting. Whatever it was, it was smart.

"May?" I think it might be studying us.

A golden brown Mightyena zipped out of the woods. Blaze charged to meet it. He prepared for a Sky Uppercut. The Mightyena ducked the Uppercut before biting Blaze's leg and zipping back around. He got a good running start. Glowing green as he zoomed towards the group. The energy around him suddenly turned purple and faded. With a Mighty Roar and black and purple burst crashed into Blaze. Causing him to faint.

"Marshy use Mud Shot!" May exclaimed.

Mud erupted from the ground in front of Marshy and zoomed towards the Mightyena. The Mightyena growled and a field of blue energy appeared in front of it. The mud splattered all over the field before falling to the ground. The Mightyena howled and the rest of the pack dashed out of the woods. Brendan's hand rustled in his bag before he pulled out another Pokeball.

"Come on out Champ!"

Brendan's Machoke landed on the ground and growled.

"Use Low Sweep on anything that gets to close."

May called back Marshy and ran inside. Brendan looked at Champ with a trusting gaze before running inside.

"I don't have enough data." Prof Birch explained to May. "So far I have the Alpha's ability and half of it's main move set. If you want to beat it you need to know it well! It's too Smart!"

Champ crashed through the door, fainted. Brendan called him back. Mightyena walked into the Lab. Prof. Birch pushed a button and a field of energy split the room in half. Protecting them from the other Pokemon.

"This energy field is stronger then a Pokemon's protect. And can last a decent amount of time."

The Alpha snarled. The Prof. pushed another button. A sheet of Iron fell onto the doorway blocking it from further passage. He ran over to the control panel and typed in a command. The vents on the other side of the field opened up and pink powder fell from the ceiling instantly turning into a dense mist. One by one the Mightyenas fell the to ground asleep.

"How did you get all that sleep powder?" May asked her dad.

Suddenly the Alpha growled and glowed. He began yipping and snarling. The energy field jiggled and rumbled. Before finally collapsing. The Alpha kept yipping and snarling. The sound pushed Prof. back.

"Come on out Kadabra!" Brendan called.

Kadabra landed on the table and looked at Brendan confused.

"That's right!" Brendan said to himself. "You can't hurt Dark Types with Psychic moves."

"Use soak." Prof commanded to his Pelipper. Water sprayed from Pelipper all over the Mightyena.

"Now! Disable."

Kadabra glowed and so did Mightyena. Sleep Talk disappeared from his move set.

Together the group hauled the Mightyena to the desk and bound it.

"Now." Said Prof. Birch. "Let's see what you're made of."


	4. Chapter 4

All six of my Pokeballs were atop the wooden table. I sat, cornered in their den. The Mightyena growled orders at each other. At the highest point of the den. Sat N.

"Hello again Black." N said. "Did you rest well?"

I stood up to find myself bound in strong rope. I struggled to attempt to free myself.

"I have came to the Hoenn region seeking your help. Do you know where we are?"

I racked my brain. N was crafty, we would likely be in a place hard to reach. Or a place believed to be fictional.

"The Pathless Plain. Uninhabited island, where Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion have been sighted numerous times."

"Correct, but this is not where I am looking for. Have you heard of the Fabled Cave?"

I nodded. The Fabled Cave was a Unova Legend. But supposively only a Champion, or other form of Pokemon master could find it.

"You have set all your Pokemon free. No Pokeballs. Zekrom, Pokemon of ideals realized how ideal it was for you to free all other Pokemon from captivity. It was holding you back, it was not free to pursue its own ideals. Making you question if keeping Zekrom for yourself will stop you from ever achieving your dream. Now you realize you love your Pokemon just as much as any other trainer."

N turned to face me. He was holding back tears.

"Zekrom realized my ideals and was willing to sacrifice to help me achieve it. But it gave me a new ideal. Finding it."

He picked up my gear and stuffed my Pokeballs inside.

"As champion of the Unova region you can find the Fabled Cave. You can return Zekrom to me. Now please, find Zekrom."

I checked the health of my Pokemon. Full, N was serious. He just wanted me to help him.

"Fine, but call back the Mightyena." I demanded.

"The Mightyena aren't truly my doing. Yes I can communicate with them. But I didn't command them to do this. The Alpha did. Bring me my Zekrom, and then together we can end this."

I turned and left the den. I removed the shiny white stone from my pocket. Maybe, just maybe. If I helped N bring back Zekrom. Then he would help me bring back Reshiram.

Cobalion trotted over to me, he bent over as if to wish for me to ride him. I mounted him, and he ran at extreme speeds. He zipped in between trees before leaping through a golden hoop into an infinite blackness. I held on tight, I couldn't see a thing. But apparently legendaries could navigate through it. We emerged in the woods.

"Can you hear me Black." Cobalion said to me Telepathically. "These woods are near. Rustboro city. But beware, once you leave them. You will never be able to find your way back. Make it your ideal. Find Zekrom, then N will find you."

Then he turned and leaped through the ring.

It is ideal to me.


End file.
